CODE DRAMA:A Virtual World
by themaddrama
Summary: (Book 1) Nothing is ever as it may seem.
1. Chapter 1

Madaline,and William were just two normal kids with nothing better to do than sit around wishing for something awesome to had dark brown hair,blue eyes,and freckles as his sister Madaline had dark soft brown hair,and green eyes with no freckles. When they were little kids life had been the best thing that ever happened to them but,growing older changes had brown hair with green eyes but had blonde hair when he was a toddler as he was the eldest of the three Clifton children. Charles was no longer fun to hang around with because, he thought he was smarter just because he was older,and much stricter.

Somehow,Charles was the best big brother ever because,he was there for anyone whenever they needed to talk as well as Nancy who was Charles,and William's mother but,Madaline's was covered in freckles with hazel eyes,and strawberry blonde soft brown hair with a good natured personality. Madaline was thirteen as William had just turned twelve, and even so they were like fraternal twins because,they always got along better.

"What should we do,today?,"William asked Madaline curiously as they were sitting in the living room on the couch of their childhood was hesitating to answer because,she honestly didn't know.

"What are you two chipmunks doing?,"Charles asked walking into the living room as he sat down on the couch,turning on the television.

"Nothing,"William said in a zombie like state. The house they grew up in was a four bedroom,two bathroom with an attic,and it was green on the outside with a porch,and carport. The yard was huge for them to play in as they still so often played outside,and jumped on the trampoline as well as play pretending. The house was white on the inside as the couch,loveseat,and chair were yellow as the door to the green floored porch was white.

"I guess the only thing to do is play pretend some more because,nothing's happening in our life anyway,"Madaline suggested as William got up,and they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Weird Fun

A year later Madaline turned fourteen,and life was still as boring as it had been the year before as they sat at a hotel with Nancy's iPhone.

"You know what we should do?,"William asked his sister smiling.

"Make a video,and out it on YouTube under the name The Mad Drama?,"Madaline asked holding the iPhone slightly just sat on the bed smiling,and nodding while Madaline sat down next to him,and turned the record button on the laptop on.

"Hi,we are The Mad Drama,and I'm Madaline something,"Madaline laughed.

"Yes you are something,and I am William,"William were different viewing effects that you could change on the laptop as they talked on about stupid stuff as Nancy entered the bathroom not paying much attention to them.

Nancy was with her boyfriend;Kelley whom was a crazy psychopath, and e children didn't like him,and Charles was gong off to his program soon from them.

"I am glad that we are finally done with our first episode, I think I'll go to bed now,goodnight sis,"William said as Madaline uploaded the video in Madaline was uploading"Weird Fun" to The Mad Drama some strange, red symbol popped up but quickly vanished. Madaline had almost had a heart attack but,figured that something on the laptop was trying to give it a virus so she went to bed with her heart beating "Weird Fun" took all night because,that symbol was on and off again as the video wasn't such a good idea to evil eyes.

The next morning William had been the first up,and the first to check on the video as it was almost the best one they had so far with fifty views.

"Is everything okay?,"Madaline asked William looking at the video,and everything seemed normal unlike last night.

"Yes,and our video is doing well so far,"William announced showing Madaline the views.

"Shut up,and go back to sleep,"Nancy shouted at them as they stopped talking,and Nancy fell back to was their non-blood aunt,and Nancy's best friend as she,her husband,and child lived with them,and was vacationing with them as they had two different ,and Charles slept on the floor while Madaline slept in the bed near the bathroom,and Nancy and Kelley slept soundly in the other bed.

The red symbol popped back up on the computer screen as weird smoke that was black was trying to come out of the laptop screen.

"Oh my God!,"William screamed as they stepped back,and Charles came over angrily it,saw what was happening,and stumbled backwards.

"If you idiots don't stop making noise..."Nancy roared sitting up in the bed but shutting her mouth as she saw what the children saw,and her eyes almost popped out of her head.A black figure in the form of a tall ninja wearing the same symbol from the laptop was standing there as Kelley sat up smiling.

"Yes kill them,"Kelley encouraged getting out of the bed as his eyes were gone all black anyway but,the ninja thing hadn't moved yet.

"Xana is my master,"said the black ninja moving toward Kelley,and pulled him through the computer screen as they all looked at each other,and were scared.

"Xana?,"William asked looking around as nobody understood as they waited in silence,and nothing more yet happened as they all decided to head to breakfast with Wendy,Kenny,and DJ.

"There's a tower activated,"Jeremy informed Aelita,and then other Lyoko Warriors as they headed for the scanner room to be transferred to Lyoko.

"Uh,Jeremy Xana has a new person,"Aelita stuttered and he was as speechless as ever.

"You have to hurry to deactivate the tower because,there is no telling on who Xana is keen on hurting,"Jeremy informed Aelita. A strange video appeared on the supercomputers screen under the name The Mad Drama,and the video was called Weird Fun as Jeremy watched it he scratched his head in confusion.

"You can bring us in now,"Yumi was telling him through the supercomputer,and as he did so,he thought to show the strange video to Odd,Ulrich,Yumi,and Aelita.

"Wait that guy in the background is the man that was on Lyoko except he was Xanafied,"Aelita informed Jeremy as everyone of them were confused.

"Maybe you should email them,"Ulrich suggested as Jeremy thought about it.

"What happened to Kelley?,"Wendy asked Nancy,and them at the breakfast table across from them.

"He went walking," Nancy lied still confused about if they were all just delusional, or sat,and ate all in quiet, and that's when more things we to change than expected.

"No I believe that Kelley said he was never coming back,"Charles informed them making himself believe that they had all had the same nightmare.

"What are we doing today?," Nancy asked Wendy as she had went pale from Charles lying or was he?Nancy was so confused that very morning.

"Maybe you should get some more rest you don't look too good,"Wendy told Nancy as she just nodded silently. As soon as everyone was finished eating breakfast they all separated,and headed back to their hotel rooms still baffled by that morning's disturbing events.

Madaline had checked The Mad Drama email just too see if they had anymore views,subscribers,or messages, and there was a new message as she waved her hand to William to sit down by her at the clicked open,and they read the message from this Jeremy Belpois guy as Charles entered the email read:

"Dear The Mad Drama,

Hi,my name is Jeremy Belpois, and I am a student at the Kadic Academy,and I recognized the man in your video in the you mind telling me who he is?

Sincerely, Jeremy Belpois"

Charles raised an eyebrow suspiciously,and typed in the school's name to find out the location as it came up,France.

"There is no way some loser guy in France knows Kelley,"Madaline said angrily as Nancy jumped out of the bed,and raced over to them as she pushed them back.

Jeremy clicked on the email that The Mad Drama had sent back to him,and read it silently as did the others gathered around the signed name was what confused Jeremy the most when he got down to email sent said:

"Dear guy in France,

Yes we do know the man you are talking about because,he is or was my boyfriend who is a psychopath as something strange came through my laptop, and adultnapped you have any information you may contact us.

Love,Nancy

P.S.I am the adult who takes care of my Mad children."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Down The Road

A few months down the road,and everything had changed Kelley's disappearance because,nobody was really concerned about him was about to go to his program though,he still thought the email as suspicious as Madaline,and William kept making videos for The Mad 's last email was short,and still explained very little but, it said," Yes,he's trapped on Lyoko,"and nobody had written him since than.

"I just called my first period teacher a biatch this morning but, I'm thankful she didn't hear me,"Madaline told William,and Nancy as they all was in eighth grade,and William was now in seventh and they were actually liking the year so far as they waited but unsure of for what or why.

"I'm back,"came a familiar as well as scary voice as Wendy entered the living room,and Kelley was standing in the center of the room in front of started screaming as Kelley started shooting electricity out of his attacked him as he hadn't yet left and Kelley snatched the baseball bat out of his was about to beat Charles with the baseball bat as both Madaline and William attacked him with kicks and he vanished into thin air.

"What was that?,"Kenny asked aggravated as nobody said anything right away,and Charles had decided to stay with them.

"How can we bring them to Lyoko,and to the academy?,"Jeremy was asking Aelita whom was thinking her best.

"I have a great idea,"Aelita smiled.

"Are you going to tell us?,"Odd asked impatiently.

"Yes but,first send me to Lyoko from there I can get in contact with them,"Aelita was saying heading to the elevator followed by Yumi,Ulrich,and Odd.

"Virtualization," said Jeremy,and Aelita was heading for a tower because,she was just as educated as Jeremy.

"What was the show called again?,"Aelita asked once she was in the right tower.

"The Mad Drama,"said Odd who was close by.

"Okay this is going to take a few minutes but,I will be able to do what I am planning to do,"said Aelita as she was fast.

Xana wasn't stupid either,and he was ready to send monsters because,that's what he usually did but,not this time.

"There's a pink person on the laptop screen,"Madaline screamed jumping back as William looked at the pink haired being,and smiled softly as he introduced himself,and his sister.

"I am Aelita,"the pink haired girl smiled softly at them as some strange occurrence happened because,at that moment Aelita was in their dining room.

"I love your outfit,"Madaline gasped amazed as well as scared,and Charles accidentally knocked Aelita over because, he hadn't seen her in entering the dining room.

"And that's our brother,Charles,"William said,helping Aelita back on her feet as Charles got up but,was shocked at the sight of a pink haired stranger.

"I will explain this to you three when you come with me so just touch your hands to the laptop screen,and hold my right arm at the same time,"Aelita said,and even Charles did as Nancy came in at that moment.

Nancy came over to them,and she did what they were doing because,she was confused as to what was going on as Aelita gave them the next step.

"And now say CODE:LYOKO,"Aelita was telling them as they all four did,they felt a pull forward and some strange sensation was still had the same outfit on as Madaline,William, Charles,and Nancy had strange outfits had on a blue outfit with dragon horns on top with ice lasers,and dragon had on a green outfit with a dagger as well as wind,and earth powers.

Madaline had on an orange outfit that was almost like a shirt, and skirt because,the stomach part was almost transparent as she had fireballs, and yellow fairy wings that were powered by a yellow star had on a white outfit that was a dress,and she had earth powers as well as a sword,and she had a heart band also,Madaline had yellow cat ears.

"We look awesome,"said William smiling.

"Says you,"Madaline almost screamed at William as Aelita was leaving the tower,and they followed behind her not asking questions.

"Those are The Mad Drama?,"Ulrich asked smiling as Aelita nodded.

"Jeremy you can bring us all in now,"Aelita said as everybody was being materialized in the scanners.

"The strangest thing that's ever happened to us,and yet if anybody asks I am denying it,"said Charles as he was the last brought into the scanner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Proper Truths

It was a Sunday morning,and everything was way too quiet as Wendy,Kenny,and DJ were getting ready for church.

"We are about to go to church,"said Wendy who walked into the dining room,and noticed the laptop on the table as everybody had ,and DJ waked into the dining room,dressed their best for church as was Wendy.

"Where is everyone?,"Kenny asked looking around.

"CODE:LYOKO,"Wendy whispered seeing the computer screen,and trying to exit words out.

"We are almost running late,"said Kenny impatiently pecking his watch,and hurrying out the door to

followed by DJ.

"Well they probably are still sleeping,"Wendy said making sure yo lock the door as she left.

"What is going on with Kelley?,"Nancy asked Jeremy as if she really cared anymore.

"I'm not sure I also have no idea how to get you back home at the moment,"Aelita said apologetically.

"It's Sunday morning, "Charles said yawning.

"And we are still in our pajamas,"said Madaline feeling slightly embarrassed.

"How long are we going to be here?,"William asked confused.

"We have no idea how to get you back home right now so it may take months,"Jeremy answered harshly.

"Take it easy,"Odd said softly.

"Where are we to stay until than?,"Nancy asked tearfully.

"Kadic academy," answered Aelita with a smile on her face.

"I miss home already,"Madaline said yawning.

"Where are you from?,"Yumi asked curiously.

"Florida,"William flashed her a friendly smile.

"Are we going to stay here or go to the academy?,"Charles asked hopefully.

"Aelita will help you,"said Jeremy returning to the supercomputer.

"I am still confused on what a CODE:LYOKOis,"Wendy was telling Kenny and DJ in the blue van on the way back to the house.

"The kids will be up even if Nancy isn't when we get back,"said Kenny smiling at his wife.

"You're right,"Wendy smiled back at him.

"The service was good today,"Kenny was telling them as Wendy was still trying to figure out what,and why CODE:LYOKO was.

"Teenagers today need some more discipline,"Kenny was saying as Wendy turned her attention back on his words as she was more concerned about what was going to happen at home.

"Isn't Code Lyoko something you watch?,"DJ asked Wendy as he never heard such a horrid title on television before.

"No,no,and no,"Kenny said strictly because,nobody was listening to what he had been saying.

"Your dorm,"Aelita opened the door for Madaline because,she had showed Nancy,Charles,and William where they had to sleep already.

"Thank you,"Madaline smiled,and an fell asleep on the bed as she crashed,and Aelita was turning to leave as she did so she came face to face with William.

"I am here to see my sister,"he said as they stood there not moving until someone else was coming.

" There you are,"said Nancy followed by Charles as Aelita had moved fastly away from and out of sight as Madaline emerged at the same time smiling.

"You sleep the rest of the day?,"Madaline asked them.

"Yes but,we need to find proper clothes,and not just our pajamas as I have already talked to the principal,"Nancy explained smiling.

"Shopping?,"Madaline asked as her smile got bigger.

"Yes as well as our school schedules for now,"Charles handed them a piece of paper with their classes.

"I am trying my hardest to find them a way back home,"said Jeremy to the group as they sat around listening.

"We know so don't stress yourself,"said Yumi.

"Do you think that there's a certain code for returning home?,"Odd asked thoughtfully.

" I bet there is,"agreed Ulrich.

"Maybe but,how did you get them here?,"Jeremy was asking Aelita confused.

"Well it wasn't by magic because I was a solid ghost,"explained Aelita with her face in her hands.

"They are almost as funny as in The Mad Drama,"said Ulrich smiling.

"What do you mean almost?,"Odd asked angrily.

"Why so angry Odd?,"asked Yumi smiling.

"You know,"said Aelita as they all started laughing.

"We should make them feel welcome here while they are here so they don't feel uncomfortable," said Jeremy as Aelita,Odd,Ulrich,and Yumi head for the Kadic academy.

"Shopping in our pajamas was probably a bad idea,"said Nancy as they were sitting around in her dorm after going shopping,and it was already night fall.

"I loved shopping in my Pajama's because,everybody looked at us strangely as we are not normal,"Madaline smiled at them as William jokingly hit her with a pillow.

"I will be working in the office so you'll know where to find me,"Nancy told them as they stood to leave.

"And I'll be helping Jim,"Charles said excitedly.

" I am exhausted,and gong to bed,"said Madaline heading for the door happily.

"Yes because,somehow we still have school in the morning away from home,"agreed William who was also followed by had went to sleep way earlier than everyone else at Kadic academy,and were thought even stranger because of it.

The next morning as the slowest of all,and was more complicated for William to be wide awake that day than any other as Madaline snuck into his dorm,and poured a bucket of cold water his head which made him sit bolt upright with anger.

"Why I ought to murder you,"William shouted with his fist waving in the air as she turned,and left the room was wearing a hot pink tee shirt with the Eiffel tower on it as well as dark blue skinny jeans with a rip in them as purple,and black sneakers,and a red was fast to take a shower,and get dressed because he wanted so badly to see Aelita had put on an orange tee shirt with black jeans, and green sneakers as well as a light blue jacket,and headed for breakfast.

"There's an activated tower,"Jeremy was telling Aelita as William sat down next to her eagerly smiling as his sister was quick to find him.

"What's happening?,"Madaline asked cheerfully.

"Xana,"she heard Odd say but ignored were gone just like that which made Madaline and William feel awkward as Aelita smiled at them.

" They seem nice,"Madaline said shocking William as if he thought he had misheard his sister because,she seemed to hate everybody in the world.

"Why do you say that?,"William asked as Madaline blushed in response.

"No reason they just seem like a nice group of kids,"Madaline managed to say.

"Teenagers,"William corrected Madaline as she frowned after she was done eating as she left for class,and William was even more confused.

"Be good,"Charles told William as he got up to go to his first class at the academy as he was still sat himself down next to his sister,and saw Aelita and her friends walk in seemed out of place even when Aelita announced she had good news for them as she also told them about the false alarm later that evening.

"When do we get to go home?,"Madaline asked happily remembering what it felt like.

"So you're ready to get far away from me as possible?,"Odd asked but,Madaline just looked confused.

"Yes,"said William winking at Odd.

"We have the code,and we are sending you home tonight," said Jeremy smiling.

"And the code would be?,"Madaline asked patiently.

"CODE:DRAMA,"Aelita answered happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:CODE DRAMA

"Are you all ready?,"Jeremy asked as they were all in the scanner room waiting to be transferred as Jeremy had informed Nancy earlier that Yumi,Aelita,Ulrich,and Odd were all going back with them.

"So we are going through a tower to enter the code,and we have one partner,"Aelita reassured them.

"Why are you coming back with his again?,"Madaline asked confused.

"We'll explain later,"said Ulrich who seemed they were in the tower everybody knew who they were going back with as this was by far the confusing thing being done in life.

"We won't be virtual in your house but,we will be ourselves," Aelita explained.

"That means new outfits will do you better judgment," said Charles pointing at them.

"People change their clothes for school everyday,"concluded Madaline who almost laughed.

"Get ready,and do what I do,and say CODE:DRAMA,"Aelita informed them,holding William's hand,and pressing her hand to the blue platform as they were transferred.

"I am concerned about where they could have went off to," Wendy was telling Kenny in the living room as the laptop in the dining room flashed, and William was standing there with a pink haired girl.

"Where are the others?,"Wendy asked but was quickly answered when Madaline was standing next to them with a blonde that had a purple highlight followed by Charles,and a black haired with a brown haired boy was the last as the laptop had finally returned to normal once they were was so shocked at what had happened that she had no idea what to say nor did Kenny so they just sat there quietly.

" Let me introduce you;Aelita,Yumi,Ulrich,and Odd; my friends Wendy and Kenny,"Nancy said smiling awkwardly as they four shook Wendy, and Kenny's hands.

"I am going to my bedroom,"Madaline said walking away.

"Can I talk to you about something?,"William asked his sister.

"Oh that,yeah sure,"Madaline was a dresser up against where a mirror use to be in Madaline's bedroom with stuffer animals on it with a stand, and TV,and DVD player set on yo the TV stand was a mini dresser with a stereo on top if it which was smaller but bed was pushed up against the wall with nothing but,the floor on each side as her room was on the left side of the house.

"What did you want to talk about?,"Madaline asked smiling again knowing.

"I have a crush on Aelita,"William said anxiously looking at the closed bedroom door.

"Yeah but nobody will know,"Madaline promised opening the door for him to leave.

Wendy,Nancy,and Madaline were going to have a female's day shopping for the foreigners as everything had been explained as to how things were going to work until the year was up,and they would head back to their home country.

"We'll see you tonight,"said Wendy as she got in the drivers seat of the mini van,and Nancy got in the passenger seat as Madaline got into the back,and waited patiently.

"What will we tell the school?,"Wendy asked confused.

"We will tell them what they need to know,and only that,"Nancy answered as that had halfway been taken care of thanks to Jeremy Belpois.

"What do you do after school?,"Ulrich asked curiously as his mood seemed to have gotten softer.

"Watch television,read,or play video games,and sometimes we have the money to go places,"said Charles getting up,and going outside. William kept looking at Aelita as if she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in the caught William's eyes on her,and blushed a deep red as he was quick to look away.

"What grade are you in?,"Yumi asked William.

"So I'm not the only one,"Odd cut in,pointing at them but,acting as if he were crazy.

"Winter will be in December but,it's still only August,"said Charles who had come back in.

"The seasons are always the most beautiful here,"William agreed smiling, and catching Aelita's eye again.

Whenever Wendy,Nancy,and Madaline got back it was dark outside,and everybody was in a rush to hurry up,and get to sleep earlier because,school was the next day as Madaline was excited to be going back to Beasley to see her friends wasn't hard going to sleep,and it wasn't hard getting up the next morning and getting ready to walk to school as was the first up so she showered,put her hot pink angry birds shirt on with her regular ripped near the thigh blue jeans with her pink,and black Nike's as well as her purple followed a minute later dressed with a plain red tee shirt with a blue jacket,dark blue pants that were almost black,and his red and black Nike sneakers as Madaline got up to fetch her red sweater and pink was sporting a light pink shirt with sneakers that matched, red stockings that stopped at her knees, and a black skirt as Yumi was wearing black pants,black sneakers,and a gray shirt that had a strap on it.

Ulrich had on a blue tee shirt with blue jeans,and green sneakers,and Odd was wearing a purple collared tee shirt with a purple,gray,and black striped sweater on with black pants,and orange sneakers.

"Are we ready to walk?,"William asked them as Yumi had went to wait for the bus to the high school.

"I am,"Madaline said heading out the door.

"He likes you as well,"said Ulrich as he had been walking with Madaline and Aelita as William and Odd were way a head.

"I don't like anybody,"Aelita said angrily as she slapped Ulrich who hurried to catch up with the other boys.

"What was that about?,"Madaline asked Aelita more confused than she had been that morning.

"Nothing,"said Aelita who was still fuming as they approached the school at a more rapid pace.

"If you want to talk about anything than I am here for you,"Madaline told Aelita as she was waiting for no answer but.

"I have a crush on your brother," Aelita confessed blushing as they entered the school and nothing more was said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Unexpected

Winter had blossomed,and even though it never showed;everything from grass to any kind of vehicle was covered with thin sheets of frozen,cold ice,and everyone was wearing their Winter wardrobe.

" How are you this morning?,"Bethany asked smiling at Madaline as they had been best friends since the third grade; she was covered in freckles,had ginger hair,and green had green eyes,and dark brown hair,and they had been friends since the sixth grade as they had just met Sierra;she wore glasses,and had brown hair,and brown eyes that matched her nicely.

"Yes I have just been thinking about strange stuff,"Madaline finally answered as her eyes went big from how dirty that might have sounded to her friends.

"Oh,sure you have,"Krystal joked as they headed for the warmth of the cafeteria.

They were eating their breakfast quietly as Bethany had a sad look on her face which was deeply concerning Madaline,and William by that point.

"Are you alright?,"William asked as the bell rang for first period as they had finished eating in silence.

" I am moving to a different school so you won't see me later,"Bethany answered as she quickly took could not speak because,now she was losing her best friend since the third grade so she just walked by herself to first period as lost in thought as she ever could have day was slow as well as boring,and Madaline had not seen her best friend at lunch making her even more depressed as well as hurt.

"Bethany's mom picked her up before lunch,"William was telling his sister as they were sitting together on the bleachers in Gym as that was the only class they had together,and the last one of the day.

"I never even got to say goodbye,"Madaline said as she became more exhausted as the last of the bell rang for the school day to be out.

Whenever they got back home,Madaline had decided to take a nap,and after she had awoken to a silenced house;the sun had gone away,and she scrambled to turn on the light as a knock on the door made her trip over the edge,and foot of her ,she managed to get back up and answer the door only to find herself slightly blush.

"Are you alright?,"Odd asked,and she stumbled aside to let him in her bedroom.

"Why do you ask?,"Madaline was confused.

"You haven't made a sound since you came in here to take a nap,"Odd answered as he stood there,staring at was still confused so she had no idea how to respond at that moment.

"I'm guessing you're still upset about your friend moving away,and your brother told me,"Odd said as she still just stood there while slightly had gotten back up,and slowly approached Madaline as he kissed her,she finally thought that she was having another crazy dream of some sort but,she didn't stop the kiss.

"Oh my God!,"said Aelita clasping her hand to her mouth as she had just walked into the bedroom to find them still kissing which made them pull apart.

"Relax,"said Odd whom was quick to exit the room as he was slightly blushing.

" Hey,"Madaline said to Aelita as if she were part of her very strange dreams that only people like Aelita seemed to wander into,somehow. Aelita couldn't say anything because,the kiss was so unexpected or so she would have thought if she wouldn't have known how Odd was when it came to any kind of female species.

"Is everything alright?,"William asked standing behind Aelita which made Madaline realize that she had not been dreaming.

"Her and Odd kissed,"Aelita was saying but feeling just as disgusted.

"Oh well we are all imperfect,"William smiled as Aelita glared at was so very furious that she kissed William right then,and there but she still would not admit that she was crushing on him.

Everything was to change.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Prom Hour

The school year was almost over as they only had the rest of the week as they were bored out of their minds sitting at the was already upon them as they were at the dance but,it was only Madaline,and Aelita out of the house who had was waiting for them at the dance,and whenever they arrived she was disappointed that Madaline was not wearing a dress or anything to make her look too much was wearing a pink dress but,it was no better than what Madaline had on or at least that's the way Krystal mostly hated dresses and skirts because,she already felt ugly without idiots making her feel more disgusted about being a female.

The guys had stayed at home with Yumi because,they had been working on a project together so there was no harm had already hated the Prom because,it was just as boring as staying home,and doing nothing which was what mainly happened due to lack of 's phone vibrated a Xana symbol,and as she texted the guys she had grabbed Madaline by the arm hard,and they took off without an had already setup the laptop,and had the process ready by the time Aelita walked in followed by his sister who seemed happy to be didn't take the time to explain what was going on she just quickly transferred them to Lyoko on the ice sector as the red tower was waiting for her to enter the code.

Aelita was quick to get into the tower as everybody was fighting the monsters that Xana kept sending their ,and William took out Kelley with their fireballs,and ice arrows as Aelita entered the code,and hurried soon as they were back at the house,the girls didn't bother going back to Prom as it was now over was way too exhausted to stay up any longer,and she wasn't feeling too good either.

"Better than Prom,"Aelita told them as they were all too tired to stay up much longer as well anyway so they all headed for the bedrooms,and went to sleep without saying their goodnights as their eyes already had.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Camping Trip

"For the last time Odd,we're sorry,"Aelita was tell him as they were getting ready for a camping trip over the summer.

"No,it's alright that you kiss him,"said Odd smiling as he hadn't really spoken to them in a few days.

"I hope we are friends again,"said William as he put his last bag into the silver van they had had arrived just into time to join the family as they were heading to Anastasia Island in to camp on the beach.

"I love the beach,"Madaline said as they were going in two different vehicles;the girls in the blue van,and the boys in the other.

"Let's head out,"said Kenny and they took them only two hours to reach their destination but,when they did it had grown dark outside,calling for a fire to be started.

"I am way too tired for this,"Madaline had yawned heading for a tent that was setup,.

We have an early start tomorrow,"agreed William as he also headed for a tent.

Over the next few weeks everything was going good as they had hiked,told stories,went down to the beach,played around some,and ate great days camping may not have lasted long but,it was definitely a Summer that would never be forgotten as it was coming to a quick close.

"It's already time to head back home,"said Charles as they packed into the vans.

"The most memorable,and unforgettable Summer we have ever had,"smiled Odd as they headed back home.

"Can't wait to tell Jeremy,"Aelita agreed but than very much liked William but she would be back with Jeremy soon,and she knew as they all was coming,and the Lyoko Warriors were gong to head back to theirs as they should.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Dreams Gone(Pained Silence)

Nobody said anything as the Lyoko warriors were about to head back home,and as it was told to them that they won't going to return. Madaline,and William barely spoke because,that was how hurt they we except Madaline had accepted the truth as William was trying to hold on.

"We are going back soon,"said Ulrich as happy as Yumi was about going 's cell phone however was vibrating letting them know that Xana had activated a tower,and everyone except Nancy,Wendy,Kenny,and DJ went into Lyoko.

"We have to hurry,"said Aelita as she headed for the activated towers,and the others are fighting the monsters.

Kelley showed up angrily, and knocked Charles into the digital sea making Madaline and William so mad that they took him out.

"That's just great,"said Ulrich unsure of the previous situation.

"It's done,"said Aelita running towards them but frowning.

"Jeremy will help get Charles back,and for his disappearance as well but,you're going home as we are today,"Aelita told them as she devirtualized Madaline and William without a goodbye.

"I am going to miss them,"said Odd who was frowning at the memories.

"We all will but,it's time to move forward,"agreed Yumi smiling and William returned home without Charles which was bound to get them into trouble but,nobody would find out what had actually happened to him.

"Another secret to be held,"said William who was unsmiling about it.

"Yes,"agreed Madaline silently as well as unsmiling.

Everything was almost back normal as months since the departure of the Lyoko Warriors had passed, and it was once again Springtime as they were living in Interachen and in new schools but they weren't very Lyoko warriors hadn't gotten back to them,and so far Jeremy had not found a way to get Charles back to them.

"What do you think will happen?,"William asked checking The Mad Drama email,and discovering that Jeremy had written them after Pained Silence.

"We will get Charles back,"said Madaline smiling as William nodded.

"Good news we get him back tonight so we have to get ready," said William showing her Jeremy's email.

"Great,and we just did Monkey my Business for The Mad Drama,"Madaline smiled happy that Charles was coming back. Wendy,Kenny,DJ,and Nancy were going out that night so everything was got to work out just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Charles Is Back

"I hope you're ready,"William was saying to Madaline as he typed the message to Jeremy to go ahead with the plan.

"I actually miss Puff Puff,"Madaline smiled at sent the message as they waited for a thumbs up as they had sneaked off to Madaline's room to get Charles still had no clue that her son had been stuck in the digital sea for the past few months.

"What will mother say?,"William asked slightly confused.

"Jeremy took care of that part,"Madaline said elbowing

him.A new message had appeared from Jeremy as the process was happening so Madaline and William made room for when Charles was to appear.

In no time at all Charles was standing in the bedroom with his siblings just happy to be out of a virtual world,and unrealistic as well as stupid.

"Mom is out,right?," Charles asked William directly.

"Yes,and they should be back soon enough,"William answered as Charles frowned.

"I won't be leaving for quite sometime after that experience,"Charles told them remembering how long it had been to get home back on planet Earth.

"Yeah that's understood,"said Madaline smiling at her decided to delete the Lyoko warriors email,and try to forget everything that had happened because,they we still emotionally signed out of the email account,and logged off the laptop as well as shutting it down,and they all headed to the living room while Charles went to out the laptop in Nancy's bedroom.

"What are you going to do?,"William asked his sister because,he didn't want to forget the Lyoko Warriors as they sat down on the leather couch.

"Drop out of school and get my GED,"Madaline answered feeling hurt as well.

"That may just be the best thing yet as I am going to help people,and go to another program next year,"Charles announced as if he were an always stuck together but,this time the was a sibling separation coming on.

"I am going to continue school,"William told them as he started becoming secluded in his own little world while the other two had questioning looks.

"One day I pray that we forget the previous as well as horrible year,"Madaline said as she got up,and went to her bedroom as Charles was still very much confused.

WE DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO,OR ANY OF THE CODE LYOKO CHARACTERS JUST HUGEFANS AS WE DO OWN THE MAD CHARACTERS OF THE MAD DRAMA FAMILY ARE ACTUAL PEOPLE BUT NONE OF WHAT WAS WRITTEN HAPPENED EXCEPT THE YOU FOR READING,AND WE PRAY YOU ENJOY.

-The Mad Drama :-)


End file.
